


Sara

by BeneaththeHalo



Series: GSR- Grissom/Sara Romance [1]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s05e13 Nesting Dolls, F/M, First Kiss, First Time Together, Implied Sexual Content, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 21:38:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13085871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeneaththeHalo/pseuds/BeneaththeHalo
Summary: After refusing to fire Sara, Grissom goes to her. He meant what he'd said to Ecklie: he needed her. She meant everything to him. And she needed to know it. Set right after Season 5 episode 13: Nesting Dolls.





	Sara

**Author's Note:**

> While I wrote my other GSR fic, 'Safe', before this one, this particular fic is actually set first. Enjoy!

Grissom showed up at her place again that night, an uncertain smile on his face and a bag in his hand. Sara felt a thrill go through her body at the sight of him. She knew exactly what it was, had felt it so many times before with him, but this time it felt different. Grissom had come back. Even after everything Sara had told him, about her life and her parents and her past, he'd come _back_ to her.

“I brought veggie burgers,” Grissom announced, holding up the bag.

Sara smiled, stepping aside wordlessly to let Grissom in. “What happened with Ecklie?” she finally asked, a little worry creeping into her voice.

“Well, you still have a job,” Grissom said, and Sara visibly relaxed. She sank into the couch, pulling out the veggie burger and taking a bite. She didn't want to leave Las Vegas. She didn't want to leave the team.

She didn't want to leave Grissom.

Grissom sat down on the couch next to Sara, studying her face, as if trying to decide if he should say something else. “Griss? What is it?” Sara asked, but still he was silent. “Gil?”

It was Sara’s use of his first name that finally made Grissom speak. “Well, he _may_ have said that you’re another loose cannon with a gun.”

“I'm not, Grissom, you don't have to worry about that, I-” Sara started, clearly panicked about what Grissom thought about her, but he interrupted.

“Sara, I know,” Grissom said. “I can tell you I don't think that. And that Ecklie _also_ said that from now on, you're all mine.”

This time, Sara had nothing to say. She just stared at Grissom, mouth slightly open, unsure what she thought but knowing what she _hoped_.

It was Grissom who broke the silence. “I know that Ecklie meant that if you- you do anything, it’s _my_ head on the chopping block, not his. But I do want to protect you, Sara. I want to keep you safe, and happy, and loved…” Grissom trailed off, looking at Sara, as if he couldn’t believe he’d let that last word escape his mouth. He opened his mouth again, as if to explain himself, but Sara reached out and took his hand.

“You don't need to explain anything,” Sara assured him, casting her veggie burger aside. She wasn't hungry anymore, anyway. “But if you don't… if you don't want this, us, _me_ … leave now. Cause there's no going back from this.”

“I'm not going anywhere,” Grissom promised.

“Good.” Sara smiled, studying Grissom’s face before, after years of heartache and longing, Sara finally kissed him.

Sara didn't know what she had expected, when she finally kissed Grissom. Whatever those expectations were, this was even better. Grissom’s lips were rough and worn, and he kissed Sara back with a _hunger_ that surprised her. Sara held Grissom’s face in her hands, keeping him close, as if she never wanted to let him go.

“How long?” Sara whispered, pulling away for air. “How long have you wanted this?”

“Since I met you,” Grissom admitted. “How long have I _known_ … not that long. But still a long time. I asked you to come here, didn’t I? And part of that _was_ for selfish reasons.”

Sara smiled, unable to help herself, and Grissom grinned back at her. Part of Sara had always _wanted_ Grissom to have asked her to come to Las Vegas for selfish, personal reasons, but she’d never allowed herself to believe it. Until now.

Grissom’s hand was on Sara’s thigh, his thumb rubbing back and forth, as if asking her the question. “Gil…” Sara whispered, nodding, reaching down and holding his hand in place. “Yes,” she whispered against his lips. “ _Yes_.” She smiled at him, then, her lips pursed and a gleam in her eye. “Will you come to bed with me?”

“Sara Sidle, you know I will.”

Sara didn’t know what she had expected, but she hadn’t expected Grissom to be so _gentle_. His touch and body were everywhere, caressing her body, fingers and mouth touching her skin, whispering her name.

“ _Sara._ ”

Grissom loved her, Sara realised, her nails digging into his skin. He may not have said it, but she knew. She may not know how long he’d loved her for (maybe since the day they’d met), but she knew she’d have plenty of time to ask him.

 

***

 

Afterwards Sara lay in bed next to Grissom, neither of them clothed, only a sheet covering them. Sara still felt brave, or reckless, or in love, or a combination of all three. But the same part of her that had told Grissom all about her messed up childhood, about why she was the way she was, needed to tell him something else, before she lost it again.

“You aren’t the only one who wanted me to come here for selfish reasons,” she blurted out. “To Vegas, I mean,” she clarified. “I wanted to come here, not just because this is the best lab in the country, not just because I knew I could do some good work here, but because of you. I came here, at least in part, because _you_ were here, and it was you who asked me to come.”

Grissom smiled, and god, Sara _loved_ that smile. She loved that she’d caused that smile.

“Good,” he said, reaching out and tracing the outline of her own smile. “Good. You've told me this, before. That I'm the reason you came to Vegas."

"I know," said Sara. "I just... needed to say it again. In this context." Grissom squeezed her arm, indicating he knew exactly what she meant. That at least part of the reason she'd come to Vegas was because there had always been something  _there_ between the two of them."

Sara moved closer to Grissom’s side, cuddling into him, needing to be as close to him as possible in that moment. “I wish we could stay like this. Just the two of us. For a while, at least.”

“Mmm,” Grissom murmured, stroking her hair, rubbing a thumb on her cheek.  Neither of them were very touchy-feely people, but in this moment, their first moment, they needed to be as close to each other as possible. “Me too. We can stay here for now, though.”

Grissom would have to return to work next shift. Sara, on the other hand, had been suspended for a week, courtesy of her outburst towards Catherine and Ecklie. She’d apologise to Catherine, she knew, somehow without revealing _why_ she got so angry in cases where an abusive husband was involved. And then she’d go back to work, like nothing had ever happened, except she’d have to hide the fact that she was now sleeping with her boss.

“How do we hide this, Gris? _Us_?” Sara asked. “I’m sure there’s a rule about supervisors being in relationships with their subordinates.”

“There is,” said Grissom. “I checked. A while ago.” Sara stared at him, surprised, wondering when on earth he’d checked for that rule, wondering if that’s why he’d turned her down previously, before Grissom spoke again. “We act exactly the same as we always have. Neither one of us talks about our personal lives much, so it won’t make a difference if we don’t talk about who we’re seeing. And I don’t know about you, but I’ve never been one for public displays of affection.”

“Me neither,” Sara admitted. “We won’t be able to keep this quiet forever, you know. They’re going to find out eventually.”

“Not for a while, though, I don’t think. If we’re careful. Even so, we’ll cross that bridge when we come to it. But for now, I just want you, Sara Sidle.” And Grissom kissed her again, rough and hungry and wanting and _loving._


End file.
